Licorice Sticks and Aniseed Balls
by lilyflower5189
Summary: Due to an attack on Harry in wizarding London, a spell sends Harry somewhere unexpected. JamesxHarry. Took over the story after the author abandoned it.
1. Chapter 1

Licorice Sticks and Aniseed Balls

Summary: Due to an attack on Harry in wizarding London, a spell sends Harry somewhere unexpected. JamesxHarry. Took over the story after the author abandoned it.

Harry, Ron and Hermione where walking down the middle of the main road in Diagon alley. Harry and Ron had agreed to go with Hermione to grabbed supplies that they would need in order to find a way to beat Voldemort once and for all. They had been shopping for what felt like hours and where getting tired. Ron looked at Harry with exasperation as they enter the potion ingredients store, "How much longer do you think we are going to be? I don't know how much more I can take before I drop." Ron exclaims. Harry nods at the comment, thinking the same thing and so decides to go and ask her. Hermione, who had been looking at some potion ingredients, looked up and saw Harry walking up to her.

"How much longer do you think this will take, because it feels like we've been shopping for hours." Harry groaned.

She looked at him with exasperation, "I just need to grab a few more ingredients and then we should be done."

Ron decided at that moment to join then and exclaimed, "Can we grab some snacks, like chocolate balls, or licorice sticks maybe even some jellybeans hmmm?"

Hermione looked at Ron annoyed, "Ron we're here to grab important items, not to satisfy your sweet tooth. We are on a very important mission and can't afford to get sloppy. In case you have forgetting that Voldemort and his death eaters are after Harry"

"Then why are we here picking out ingredients? What could we possibly need them for?" Ron asks.

"Oh I don't know Ron maybe to have potions so that in case we are injured or end up sick, we have them on hand." Hermione said though gritted teeth before picking up flubberworm mucus before continuing, "There we are officially done here. I just need to put this with the other items." She reached out and grabbed the rut sake Harry passed to her. She had already put an enlargement spell on it, so that they could carry everything in it.

Ron gave an excited cry and started to walk towards the door. As they are walking down the street, Harry thought he saw someone watching them as they went by them. He looked around, however couldn't spot them. He turns back to his friends and head out to set up camp.

What the three friends didn't know was that as they passed the passerby's, one of them had placed a silent and untraceable tracking spell on Harry. When the three of them had apparated away, the stranger turned out to be a death eater, and had gone off to report to the dark lord.

Harry and Hermione had just finished demonstrating to Ron how to set up a tent. When they were finished, they turned around and looked to see how Ron was doing. They laughed at what they saw; Ron hadn't got his tent up but had managed to get tangled into it. Shaking their heads, Hermione and Harry ran over to give him a hand. "How did you manage to get yourself tangled?" Harry laughed.

"I have no idea, but quit laughing and help me." Ron said. Once Ron was free from his tent, he began to grumble about evil tents and how he was starting to hate camping. As they trio were about to pitch Ron's tent, Harry heard something in the bushes. He turned to see what it was and dread filled him as he saw one of the last people he wanted to deal with. Coming out of the bush was non-other than Bellatrix Lastrange. Ron and Hermione noticed and were searching the area to see if more death eaters would appear. They had not seen the two death eaters behind them, until they felt a wand being jabbed into their backs. Two more death eaters apparated to the site, and Bellatrix came up to Harry.

"If you don't want anything to happen to them, you will come with me to the dark lord now potty." Bellatrix taunted. The death eaters that had Ron and Hermione started to walk into a nearby forest. With nothing else that could be done Harry follows after. After walking for fifteen minutes, they come to a clearing, and no more than five followers and the dark lord himself were waiting. Voldemort turned around and sneered at Harry and his friends. "Let them go." Harry snarled. The dark lord only smiled and stated, "I don't think so, Potter. They are here to make sure that you don't run away, before I get the chance to have fun with you."

Harry growled, and reached for his wand. He froze however when he found a wand digging into his back painfully. "Bellatrix, there's no need, let Potter grab his wand." the dark lord ordered. Harry glanced over to Ron and Hermione who he found where now not only being held at wand-point but also petrified. "Now, we duel," Voldemort stated. They both barely bow to each other, never letting their eyes leave the other. The spells then started to fly, Harry having trouble blocking and dodging the unforgivable curses. Unfortunately, Harry was not able to avoid all the spells and was hit by it.

"Rescindo Percussio," Voldemort yelled. A jet of bright red light hit Harry straight in the chest, sending him backwards and into a tree by its force. The dark lord leant down over Harry as he woozily got to his feet. "What irony," he states, "That the boy-who-lived was the cause of his own downfall." The death eaters started disappearing away at the signal from their master. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were left alone with Voldemort. Before he also left, the dark lord met Harry's eyes and called out, "Enjoy your life, Potter. What you have left of it."

Harry was on his feet, using the trunk of the tree as support, then slowly limped over and got rid of the body-bind on his friends. "Why is it that every year there's always some kind of trouble," Ron shouts. Harry meets both Hermione's and Ron's eyes and can't help but crack a small smile. Ron grumbles some more as they left and set up wards around their camp site.

A/N: Rescindo Percussio translated is Reversed time. Me and my sister have read this story before and found that the author had not done anything more, so we took over. Made our changes to the story, and hope you enjoy it. We are placing this story on this site and on ,

Rosebud1991 and Lilyflower5189


	2. Chapter 2

Licorice Sticks and Aniseed Balls Rewritten

Summary: Due to an attack on Harry in wizarding London, a spell sends Harry somewhere unexpected. JamesxHarry. Took over the story after the author abandoned it.

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: The dreams in this chapter will be in _italic._ The dreams are also going to be from Harry's POV.

After arriving back at camp Ron, Hermione and Harry began to put up more powerful wards. After all, the last thing they needed now was another surprise attack. Feeling exhausted, Harry decides to go lay down for at least a little while. As he fell asleep, he found himself in a dark, cold and empty hallway. Wandering down the hall wondering why you are here since this certainly was not your run of the mill dream.

"_Hello? Is anyone there?" I call out hoping for some sort of answer. Looking out the window at the night sky, you see the full moon in all its glory. `I hope Professor Lupin is Alright,' you thought as you hear a wolf howling in the distance. Continuing to walk down the hall, I search to find an exit way to the outside. Finally finding a way out before looking through another window and the sight in front of me is of Hagrid's Hut, the Forbidden Forest and the Whomping Willow. `Well, at least I know where I am.' I thought feeling a little better. Deciding to head to Hagrid's, however before making it to Hagrids, I end up waking up, unaware that while I was dreaming; my body is starting to fade._

One week time skip -

"Are you having any luck?" Ron asked Hermione. Hermione looked up at him, shook her head and then sighed. Ron lowers his head and resumes his own search. The two had been working on figuring out what sort of spell had been used on Harry. They had noticed something was wrong with him ever since the day after the spell was cast. When Harry woke up the day after the attack, he looked as though he hadn't been asleep for very long. Every day after that for a week it seemed to get worse, where it would seem he wouldn't get any sleep at all. When he did wake up, he would help with searching for the spell that was used. He wasn't eating much of anything. When he would eat it was very small amounts of food. His skin had paled and looked ghostly white, and the color of his hair was fading.

Hermione looked up from her book to glance at Ron. "Why don't you go see how Harry's doing?" She asks Ron. Ron looked up from his own book smiling broadly and sped from the room before she had a change of mind. She shook her head in fond exasperation and amusement as she continued with her search. She couldn't blame him, as she had developed a bad habit of forcing him to study even before they'd started going out. Now that Harry was sick, it was probably worse for him.

`Rescindo Percussio…Rescindo Percussio. "Rescindo" is a Latin word which translated means reverse, and "Percussio" is the Latin word for time. So the spell had to deal with time reversal, but there had to be more than that. Hopefully there will be something in here. She thought before flipping from the muggle book on time-travel theory, to a magical book she had bought in Diagon Alley during her third year, when she had learned that she was going to be given a time-turner so she could get to all her classes on time. She had been told the book was supposedly a complete archive of both legal and illegal time travel. When she got to the end of the book she found a lot of interesting spells and theories but nothing about Rescindo Percussio.

`The only way it wouldn't be here is if it hadn't been researched properly, or it was something he had created himself'

"Who created what Hermione?"

Jumping in surprise, she turned and saw both Ron and Harry standing at the entrance to the magical tents kitchen. It was Ron who had spoken. Harry honestly in her opinion looked like death rolled over. `We have to find something soon' she thought in concern at Harry's disheveled appearance.

"Voldemort – oh, honestly Ron it's just a name." She said to him when he shuddered before looking between the two boys suspiciously.

"What are you doing back here so soon?" she finally asks them after a couple of minutes. "Thought we might as well help you, seeing's 'm up now," Harry said through a yawn. "Yeah, what he said," Ron answered shrugging. Hermione roller her eyes and then turned back around. Waving her hand in the direction of the pile of books on the table before saying, "Well then let's get moving."

Harry and Ron both went to the books not saying anything more on the matter. Both of them grabbing a book before sitting down in Vacant chairs.

_I find myself back in Hogwarts in one of the corridors, and wonder if this is just like the dreams that Voldemort gave me in fifth year. `But why here? What could he possibly want to do in Hogwarts?' I thought before shaking your head to clear your thoughts. `This type of thinking is going to get me no where. I might as well look around to see if I can find someone or thing that can help me figure this out' I am about to go to Hagrids, and while I am walking I realized something that instantly frightens me. Instead of the corridor getting foggier, it's becoming clearer. I kept walking down the corridor even when I didn't have much energy. I become even more scared when I saw that the hall I am in is way to clear. Too tired to go any further, sinking to the floor and allow myself to fall asleep._

Ron is woken by the light shining through the tents entrance to his tent. He gets up, stretches and goes to find Hermione. As he walks out of the tent, Ron spots her already awake near the piles of books that they hadn't looked through yet. Ron goes up to her and waits for her to realize that he's there. Once she does, she asks, "Can you go check on Harry? We still have a few more books to go through." Ron nods his head and goes over to Harry's tent. Harry was still asleep, however what scared Ron was that he looked almost completely transparent. Ron turns and runs out of the tent, and over to Hermione. He grabs her arm and desperately pulls Hermione to her feet.

"What is it Ron?" She asks alarmed and exasperated. "Something is wrong with Harry. I don't know what it is, but he looks almost completely transparent, as if he's fading," Ron explains. Hearing this, Hermione instantly runs into the ten with him. When they see Harry, he looks as if he was almost completely faded, and was continuing to fade. Both had then started to go toward his bed, but by the time they got half-way there, Harry had completely vanished.

A/N: OK, so we are going to stop the chapter here. I should have put this in the first chapter and I plan to change the rating on the first chapter, but this story is going to be rate T for now. It will change to M rated once we have finished with the chapters the other author had already posted. It will take and we appreciate your patients. Enjoy and Review please. Would love to hear what people think of the story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Licorice Sticks and Aniseed Balls Rewritten

Summary: Due to an attack on Harry in wizarding London, a spell sends Harry somewhere unexpected. JamesxHarry. Took over the story after the author abandoned it.

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

First thing Harry became aware of was the feeling of a warm hand shaking his shoulder. His protest was muffled as he was shaken without mercy into consciousness. It took him a minute to make out of his surroundings. While he was looking around, he saw a small woman with brown hair standing next to him.

Harry's eyes squinted as he spoke. "Who are you," he asked.

She frowned and said, "I believe I'm the one who should be asking that question. You make look like James Potter, but not even he's dumb enough to cast a spell on his eyes."

"M Harry," was the only answer he gave. Having just met her, she was still a stranger, and he knew that until he found out what side she was on, Harry couldn't trust her. Dumbledore had made sure to tell him early in their training, that he shouldn't trust in the loyalty of Strangers, especially ones at Hogwarts. He figured that is where he was now, from all of the times being inside the school and the time spent observing his surroundings.

"Ok `Harry', I am Professor Fleming. I am the potions mistress at this school. Now, are you willing to tell me how you come to be here, or do you prefer I took you to the headmasters and tell him directly. Harry was confused about what happened to Professor Snape. "If it's all the same to you, I would rather speak with Professor Dumbledore," Harry said. Only now realizing too late, that if she was a death eater, that `headmaster' could be a form of code for `the Dark Lord'

It was a painfully slow walk to Dumbledore's office, in which Harry found himself often stumbling. He had a feeling that although walking on even ground that he wasn't getting his footing right, had to due with him not having his glasses.

Fortunately, they finally arrived and `Professor Fleming' gave the password to the gargoyle, which jumped aside and the two climbed the stairs, Harry walking behind her as they made their way to the door and knocked small hints of a reddish tint. He also had bright blue eyes

When given permission to enter, they walked through and the door closed as soon as they walked in, Harry noticed the man behind the desk. His hair was gray with very small hints of a reddish tint. He also had bright blue eyes that where behind half-moon glasses. The man just sat there at his desk observing the boy in front of him for a few minutes before finally saying, "Hello Eir, Mr. Potter."

"Sir, what happened to Professor Snape?" Harry immediately asked. It was then that he noticed Dumbledore's questioning gaze. Harry pointed towards Eir's direction and continued, "She said that she was the potions mistress, and as far as I know Professor Snape is the potion master." Dumbledore's questioning look turned to a frown, as he examined Harry very carefully through narrowed eyes. "There is no, nor has there ever been a Professor Snape here. Would you mind telling me who you are?" he asked.

Harry had done an impressive goldfish impression at hearing what had been said. He somehow managed to say, "A-are you alright professor? I-it's me Harry. Harry Potter."

The headmaster's frown deepened at this. "I know of one line with the surname Potter. His name is James Potter and he doesn't have any siblings."

"I'm his son, professor!"

Dumbledore suddenly smiled at Harry's shouted explanation, his eyes twinkling more than Harry had ever seen. "Would you be kind enough to tell me what year you were born?

Harry plopped down into an overstuffed chair and stated, "1980, sir."

"Then, it is as I thought. You have travelled from the future," Dumbledore silently said to himself. In shock, Harry's eyes widened and said, "I can't be in the past. I'll cause a paradox, then how am I going to possibly defeat Voldemort?"

Harry noticed that even though Professor Fleming flinched at the name, Dumbledore hadn't flinched at all.

"Time works in mysterious ways, Mr. Potter. It just might be that you were meant to be here in the past. Even if you do change events here in the past by being here, it doesn't necessarily mean it will cause a paradox. Time travel still hasn't been researched enough for any of us to know for sure what will happen.

Harry sighed and gave a quick nod before asking, "What am I going to do in the mean time?" Dumbledore gave a smile, "If you could tell me how you got here, I can ask the ministry for help with searching for a way to get you home. While you are here you will attend as a student here. Which year are you in, sixth or seventh? I would also like to ask Eir to become your temporary guardian for the rest of the summer."

Harry saw that Professor Fleming looked like she wanted to argue, however she seemed to change her mind. A few minutes later she nodded her head sourly. After taking a deep breath, Harry explained how he got sent to the past. He told them about getting supplies in Diagon Alley, in order to figure out a way to beat Voldemort for good. How while setting up camp, he and his friends were attacked and had to duel with Voldemort himself. That he was hit by a spell Rescindo Percussio, and heading back to the camp site and putting up heavy wards on it. He explained how he had been feeling ill, and the dreams he had been experiencing.

Once he finished his explanation, Harry looked at Dumbledore and met his eyes. The headmaster looked pensive, which Harry wasn't sure how he should feel about that. Finally the old man spoke, "I have good news, and bad news. The good news is, I know of the spell that was used. The bad news however, is that the spell wasn't properly researched. I will write to the ministry. I'm sure that Minister Bagnold will be more than willing to reopen the research project with this particular area of time travel.

Harry gave a nod, feeling both adults staring at him. Dumbledore's being thoughtful, were as Professor Fleming's is in astonishment.

There was a moment of complete silence, and then a sudden flash of fire announced Fawkes' arrival. He had a letter for the headmaster. Dumbledore reached forward and grabbed it. Eir had taken that as a cure to leave, and Harry followed after her.

"You are going to need a new identity while you're here. After all, you can't really go around telling the entire school you are James Potter's son from the future. We'll also need to change your appearance slightly so you don't look so much like him. We should be able to do this by just lengthening your hair a little more, and I can brew a sight-correcting potion, so you can get rid of your glasses as well," Professor Fleming explained, "But what to use for a name."

Nodding at all of her suggestions, (yeah right, more like orders) then Harry's thoughts went to Sirius and Remus. Harry immediately suggested, "Blackmoon. I'll be Harry Blackmoon."

Professor Fleming stopped dead, her eyes widened as she looked back at Harry. He didn't know why, but suddenly the professor had a look of realization cross her face.

"What's the matter?" he asked as she still hadn't spoken for over a minute.

Eir shook her head and stuttered, "I-It's nothing."

Harry accepted her answer without complaining as they continued to her quarters for now. However, the look she had on her face was placed securely in his mind, he had no intentions on letting this go until he got an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Licorice Sticks and Aniseed Balls Rewritten

Summary: Due to an attack on Harry in wizarding London, a spell sends Harry somewhere unexpected. JamesxHarry. Took over the story after the author abandoned it.

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

As Harry and Eir walked out of her quarters, "You know you look a little bit like a certain Ms. Evans who Mr. Potter has his eye on." Eir said with a critical glint in her eyes.

The newly named Harry Blackmoon abruptly asked, "Were you a Ravenclaw by any chance?"

Eir smiled and laughed as she nodded her head, "I surely wasn't Gryffindor material. However, the hat had suggested putting me in Hufflepuff or Slytherin."

"If that is true, then why Ravenclaw then?" he asked his recently guardian-of-sorts curiously.

Looking down at him Eir gave a slight smile, "I have an infinite passion for research."

Harry could only think of replying with an `oh', as they continued walking on in silence.

The Evening before Eir had brewed two basic potions. The first one was to lengthen Harry's hair, and the other was so that he wouldn't have to wear glasses. The results had been as Eir had pointed out with Harry looking more like his mother than his father, which had been the main goal. He however he didn't look distinctly like his mother or father at first glance anymore.

"Well, Shall we be on our way?" Eir asked. Harry was brought back down to earth with this comment. After meeting Eir eyes, Harry gave a smile and nodded and continued to the Great Hall.

Harry stepped into the fireplace and shouted, "Diagon Alley!"

Harry went spiraling through emerald flames, passing hundreds of fireplaces. He continued to spin, until finally he abruptly fell in a crumpled heap on the floor of the Leaky Cauldron.

When he heard a muffled laugh, Harry looked up into the eyes of Eir. She was looking at him with one hand covering her mouth. He noticed that her eyes were dancing with amusement.

Harry glared for a few minutes then got to his feet. As he looked around, he noticed the stares from the other customers. He figured it was an uncommon entrance in this time period.

"Problem, Mr. Blackmoon? Eir asked.

Harry once again glared and grumbled, "Just one time in my _life_, I'd like to manage a smooth entrance." Hearing him say this, Eir laughed this time not hiding it. Harry gave Eir a half-smile. He was starting to like the unpredictable potion mistress. He then followed her out of the Leaky Cauldron while still muttering angrily to himself.

Only an hour had past and Harry was laden with packages of various sizes. He was having a hard time keeping up with Eir's quick pace as they walked over to Ollivander's. The only items left that Harry needed, was his wand and potion ingredients and he would be all set for the new year at Hogwarts. Eir had insisted on them getting his potion ingredients last. She had to grab some supplies for a project she was working on, which Harry didn't ask about.

With a sigh of relief Harry put down the packages on the spindly chair, suddenly feeling a slight floating sensation. The Bell jingled softly as the door softly swung shut.

Mr. Ollivander appeared from one of the many wand-filled shelves. Harry was happy to note that he didn't jump this time. "You're definitely too old to be a first-year," he said in his usual creep tone. "So that can only mean that you've lost or broken you first wand. Doesn't matter, it couldn't have been as good as one of my wands anyway…."

He voice faltered and the measuring tape dropped to the floor as he took a wand from its self. "Let's try this one… It's Ebony and unicorn hair, nine and a half inches."

Harry waved the wand, and upon feeling nothing desperately hoped he would find a new wand that other than his old one. He didn't know what would happen in his own time if that was to happen. Unless, what Dumbledore had said was correct in assuming he was meant to change time.

"Noo..." The wand-maker said as he snatched the wand from his hand. He instantly switched it for another – elder wood and dragon heartstring, twelve inches.

This wand was also taken back and harry started to give up hope that he would find another wand that matched. However it didn't really matter at this point, for Ollivander was returning holding Harry's old wand affectionately in his hands. "Here, try this one, holly and phoenix feather – unusual combination." Ollivander said.

Harry took the wand gently in his hand and gave it a wave, the familiar warmth rushed through his veins. He smiled, even if he had found another wand, it wouldn't be the same. He was rather fond of this one.

"What did you say your came was?" Ollivander asked, as he took a quill and roll of parchment from his desk. He figured that he would be owling Dumbledore to tell him that Fawkes' second wand had been sold.

"It's Harry Blackmoon," he replied.

'Curious…" Ollivander kept muttering as Eir put some money on the counter. This time Harry didn't ask why. After picking up all the purchases, they left the shop.

Eir and Harry Finally arrived at the apothecary while taking their time. Eir decided it was appropriate to take a few of the parcels from Harry, after seeing that harry wasn't able to see due to the height the packages.

Once they opened the small dingy shop, Harry heard a bell ring from above the door. It had the tune of Big Ben, which hadn't been there back when Hagrid had taken him for his first year supplies. Harry thought that it was probably removed from the shopkeeper after it plays a few too many time.

"Here are the supplies you'll need for the year. I need to get my own now," Eir said after handing Harry a list.

Harry was about to nod, but blinked in surprise as he saw she had already gone over to the till. She was discussing what potions-enthusiasts talked about when they meet up.

Are you going to Hogwarts?" A voice said from behind Harry. He turned around and saw a boy with sandy colored hair. He was grinning at Harry apologetically. "Sorry if I startled you. I haven't seen you around here before, are you an exchange student?" The boy asked.

"Sort of, I'll be starting seventh year." Harry grinned uncertainly.

"Well then, you will be in my year. I have to say, I don't remember hearing of Hogwarts excepting exchange students. What's your story?" The boy said.

Harry grinned nervously, "It's… complicated," he stated, hoping to chase his new year-mate from this conversation. To his surprise it worked.

"Say no more, I understand. By the way, what's your name?" He asked.

Harry was glad that this was something that he could answer. This boy seemed to be friendly. Extending his hand Harry said, "My name is Harry Blackmoon."

The boy shook Harry's hand and said, "Pleasure to meet you, my name is Remus Lupin."


End file.
